


I don't want you like a best friend

by Lesbianenthusiat



Category: Dead To Me (TV), Judy hale& Jen Harding
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Party, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Tension, Wine, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianenthusiat/pseuds/Lesbianenthusiat
Summary: Jen and Judy get ready to go to Karen's birthday weekend together.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I don't want you like a best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please lemme know what you think! 
> 
> Also yes the name of the story and all the chapters are named after lyrics in Taylor Swift's song 'dress'.

Just like every morning Judy had woken up before everyone else in the house and began cooking breakfast. Today she decided to make pancakes as they're Henry's favourite. She had the job of waking everyone up as Lorna was coming to pick up the boys in an hour to take them to spend a few nights with her.

Jen came down the stairs eventually after having a quick wash up. "Good morning..." she said grumpily, annoyed at how early she had to be awake because Lorna insisted on picking the boys up as early as possible.

"Morning! How did you sleep?" Judy replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah it was alright" she grunted while rubbing her eyes.  
"Ooh yum these look good" Jen said with a soft smile, as she walked to the cupboard to grab some plates. 

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" judy asked as she placed a pancake on the plate Jen was holding out infront of her. 

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've got all dressed up and free wine so no complaints"

Tonight is Karen's 45th birthday party. FOURTY FITH she thought to herself who even has a party to celebrate this birthday? It's set to be a big event with a formal dress code where everyone must wear white. Jen and Karen have been neighbours for 8 years Now but her and Ted always avoided her and Jeff as much as possible. Now that Judy's in the picture she's too lovely to turn down any offers. Karen invited Judy one day and she agreed without even consulting her. On the plus side they got an over night stay all charged paid.

"Em jen?" Judy mumbled. 

Noticing jen had looked up from her pancakes, she continued. "Remember when we joked about doing eachothers makeup a while back?" 

"Yeah"

"Can I do yours tonight?"

"Um, I don't see why not just don't make me look stupid Jude". 

***

It's a few hours later and the boys had finally left with Lorna.

"Pre drinks?" Jen asked meeting Judy's eyes while pouring wine into a class of her own glass.

She responded by grabbing her own glass placing it next to Jen's.

"Why don't we drink these upstairs while we get ready?" Judy asked, Jen nodded in response grabbing the bottle in the other hand to take with them.

They had already made their way through most the bottle by the time Judy had finished curling her hair. When she'd finally finished he pinned it back so she could continue getting ready. Jen lay on the bed watching her in the mirror as she done her makeup and talked about how excited she was for tonight.

"Are you ready for me to do your makeup now?" Judy asked looking up to the corner of the mirror to Jen who she could see laying behind her. "Yeah!"

Judy walked over with her makeup bag placing it beside her. " So how should we do this?" Judy asked as Jen propped herself up onto her elbows. "I'll sit up-" she suggested but was cut off by judy placing a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down flat onto the bed. "It's okay I'll do it like this" judy smiled as she reached her leg to the other side of jens waist so she was straddling her. "Is this okay?" "Yeah of course" Jen replied but began to feel her heart beat faster and her palms sweating.

"Close your eyes for me then and I'll start" Judy said leaning forward with her brush. Jens breath hitched as Judy's face hovered inches from hers while she started to blend some eyeshadow onto her eyelids. Jen felt a light breeze as judy leaned even closer blew the excess away from her eyes. Which caused her stomach to do what felt like backflips. 

"Um open your eyes for a second" 

Jen slowly opened them. "Perfect!" Judy said clearly happy with her work. Moving onto begin outlining her lips. She held the side of jens jaw as she done so to support her face. "You're uh- you're really close right now" Jen stuttered. Causing Judy looked up at her "how else do you expect me to do this" she laughed as she rubbed the liner in a little bit with her finger. 

Judy was finding it hard not to kiss Jen right now. The temptation to lean in was almost unbearable. Fuck. Why did she think she could literally straddle the woman she is in love with and expect to feel nothing.

Jen began to overthinking the whole situation. It felt like Judy knew what she was doing but was she just like this without realizing? 

She looked up to see judy looking down into her eyes "finished! You look absolutely gorgeous....well I mean you always do but extra now" she beamed winking at Jen. 

***

Jen had her suit on and was just sat on the edge of the bed putting her shoes on. "Hey Jen" judy started as she stood in the doorway of the toilet holding up her dress at the top

"can you please zip me up?". 

"Yeah of course, come over here" Jen answered as she stood up. 

She stood behind Judy infornt of the mirror. She moved her hair to the front and as Jen zipped it up judy could feel jen breathing on the back of her neck causing her hairs to stand on end. After the zip was up she then felt jen softly place a hand on her shoulder. "You look beautiful jude" Jen manages to stutter out while being taken aback by Judy turning to face her. 

She was wearing a short white ruched bodycon dress with thin straps. Which certainly left nothing to the imagination. Which caused Jen's eyes to search her body without even meaning to and she swore Judy caught her doing so.

"I saw that Harding, you just checked me out" 

Shit. "Uh no I didn't" 

"Is that the best you can do, I just caught you looking me up and down"

"Is this necessary... Could you not have just pretend you didn't notice" Jen laughed awkwardly

"What and miss the way your face is going bright red right now... Never" she smirked in response.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mrs." She blurted out looking at Jen who was wearing a lacey white bodysuit which was pretty much see through with white trousers and a white suit jacket over it left open.


End file.
